My Name is L
by Catzi
Summary: Life is hard for Harry after the Final Battle, so why not make it better by moving to Japan? Death Notes, apples, and Shinigamis, oh my!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter nor Death Note…unfortunately.

Summary: Life is hard for Harry after the Final Battle, so why not make it better by moving to Japan? Death Notes, apples, and Shinigamis, oh my!

I want to thank a very wonderful authoress, **KounetsuDeb**, who has been kind to look over this chapter for me. Thank you very much, my partner-in-crime!

**The Introduction**

Click…

"In recent news, there have been several reports of criminals dying through heart attacks after a period of peace. Could this be the work of Ki-"

Click…

"Kir-"

Sigh…

Click…

Silence…

Beep beep beep…

"Hello?...No, nothing much. Just news of Kira again." Snorts. "Makes me glad I don't have to worry about it." Sigh. "Okay, I'll call you later, I gotta get things set up for tomorrow. Bye."

Setting the phone down, the young man stood up, stretched, and walked into the bathroom, cooling his face with water before staring into the mirror.

Bright, Avada Kedavra green eyes staring back.

~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~

**To-Oh University**

Flip….

Gentle chewing of thumb fingernail…

Sig-…

"Hey, Yagami-kun. Are you having a good day?" Blank, insomniac eyes stared up as the son of

Yagami Soichiro approached his bench.

Murmuring a few quiet words to the young woman walking with him, Light left her, walking quickly to where L sat.

"Ah, Ryuzaki. I'm surprised to see you out…" Eyes narrow slightly, "You often say that you feel uncomfortable in society."

Dark eyes blinked lazily. "Yet I find it a good day to be out in public."

Light gritted his teeth in annoyance as he gazed down at L, who was calmly putting his book away. _That bastard_, he thought, _it's almost like he knew I planned to kill him._ _By him coming out, he most likely told the investigation team to suspect me if he dies any time soon._

He sighed, trying to calm himself enough to think rationally. Quickly changing the subject, Light gave L a polite smile, "Well, since you're out, want to get some food?"

Carefully marking his place, L stood, slipping his feet into his shoes. "I have a craving for cake….strawberry shortcake…" He murmured as an afterthought.

All thoughts of food, cake and otherwise, were dropped when Light let out a small 'Oomph' sound. A petite, blond woman in the midst of glomping the young man. "Light-kun! Misa Misa had work to do here, so she thought to come say 'hi'!"

She cried out happily, large eyes staring up at him with adoration.

Standing by Light, L stared at Misa wide-eyed, a finger pressed against his lower lip. Under such scrutiny, Light was starting to feel unease until L let out a small laugh. "I envy you..Light-kun…I have been a big fan of Misa since the magazine from issue 18 in March."

Several people in the area looked up at that and, after noticing that Misa really was the model, started crowding her.

L paid the people no mind, instead focusing his stare on a person across the grounds, who struck his interest. _Hmm…_

~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~

Stepping out of the shower, Harry, or Haruhi as he was now called, wrapped a towel around his waist. Brushing his hair, he quickly braided it, using a leather hair thong to keep it in place. Quickly dressing into a pair of jeans and a shirt, he slipped on his sandals before heading down into his bakery.

Life had not been kind to Harry, you see.

After Voldemort was finally offed, Harry quickly found himself under the care of Madame Pomphrey, or Poppy as she kept reminding him, having passed out as the scar on his forehead began to fade.

When he came to, it was with a grim facial expression that Poppy told him he had a medical problem. It wasn't a dominant gene in James, but the exposure to the Avada Kedavra spell twice in his lifetime must have brought it out.

He still didn't know what the technical term of his problem was, just that his friends nicknamed it as…Uke Syndrome….it gave him a short life span….short_er_ for a wizard at least, and he's had his own best mate drool over him.

Harry shuddered and stopped that train of thought. Right, nothing more disturbing than having your own male friend lust after you…or any other guy friend for that matter.

However the problem has gotten worse. The problem of fans have spread, not to just fangirls, but fan_BOYS_, as well. The pushing and shoving, even going so far as to cause bodily harm, from the fans frightened him out of any possible thoughts he might have had at being in a relationship.

The muggle world was not much better. There people either liked him or despised him. Women did not want a significant other who was just as beautiful, if not more so, wishing for men with muscles. Men would be disgusted after finding out that the woman they thought they were hitting on was really a male.

So, deciding it would be better to just move, he decided to choose a place that would have culture, touring places, and entertainment. He choose Japan.

A place to start anew, a place to spread his wings and make a business without having to worry of the thoughts of the populace, a place….

He squinted at the bakery's refrigerator. A place where he needed to find the nearest grocery store. _I could have sworn I bought enough eggs and sugar for the cakes_, he thought absently.

Sighing, he grabbed his wallet , and locked the door.

Looking at a map he borrowed, he eyed the names. Finding a grocery, he saw that the nearest one was on the other side of the To-Oh University campus.

Checking his watch, he decided to save time by cutting through the campus, unaware of fact that, not only did he catch the attention of several college men, but also the attention of a certain dark-eyed insomniac.

~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~

Looking at the black-haired male…female?...if the person was female, then it was a very flat-chested girl…not that breasts really affected L's rationality. A person was a person was a person, in his mindset. Be it female or male. L never gave a thought of whether he was attracted to members of the opposite sex or not (quite frankly the Kira Investigation Team just thought he was asexual), but he often pondered what having one of the so-called 'relationship' was actually like.

So, being the socially awkward detective that he was, he left Light-kun and Misa on their own, though not after quietly pick pocketing her cell phone with no one the wiser, and quickly shadowed the young person.

L looked on in faint interest as the younger person headed into the grocery and started to pick up enough cake ingredients to last any normal person a month.

_Cake?_ The detective thought in interest. _Mmmm….cake…Perhaps he'd share some with me?_

Deciding to approach the youth after he made more observations, he silently exited the store, buying a paper at the newspaper vendor outside to keep suspicion away. He silently stood, reading the paper, until the person came out once more, where L began the act of following once more.

As he had to keep a certain amount of distance between himself and his target, L was unable to react immediately when he heard a startled cry. Sharply looking up, he saw his target being accosted by a college student. In fact it was a college student he remembered seeing on campus, one of the many who was interested in the being before him.

Studying the two, he quickly nodded to himself at his decision before quietly approaching the dominating male. Tapping the student's shoulder once, he muttered in a nonchalant way, "I believe this person asked you to leave," before casually punching the guy away and into an alleyway.

After seeing the guy slouch off, grumbling to himself, L finally got his first good look at the creature he's been observing for the past half hour.

Lithe body, shorter in stature than his own, waist length hair pulled into a thick braid, L dimly wondered if the locks were as silky as they looked, and unusual green eyes.

L did something he rarely, if ever, did. He slowly extended his hand for a handshake, murmuring casually, "I'm Ryuzaki."


	2. The Meeting

Hi all my wonderful reviewers! I must admit each and every one of you gave me the "warm fuzzies" when you reviewed. All of them good! I was actually surprised by how many people enjoyed the first chapter, and no one's complained yet. I could go on, but I almost think you guys will lynch me if I continue on.

I do want to point out one thing before continuing, though, that is to say, just because Harry has his medical problem, does NOT mean he'll be a "damsel-in-distress" type person. I'm saying this in case people are worried that Harry will become OOC or some sort of "Gary-Stu". I refuse to write a Gary-Stu Harry, he has faults, and is not perfect. I hope that puts some people at ease, those who might have been put off by his medical problem. Keep in mind, that's just what his friends nicknamed it. So…on with the story! *Points finger dramatically*

Disclaimer: Do not own, sadly enough. :{

**The Meeting **

_L did something he rarely, if ever, did. He slowly extended his hand for a handshake, murmuring casually, "I'm Ryuzaki."_

~~~~~~Now~~~~~~

Harry stared at the hand blankly before shifting his bags around, trying to free a hand. Only managing to free a few fingers, Harry gave an apologetic smile before stating slowly,

"I'm Haruhi."

L noted the unease in which Haruhi replied; it was obvious to anyone that this Haruhi was just learning the language. Taking pity on the boy, L replied in the boy's native language.

"You are from England?"

_It's obvious his a foreigner what with his pale skin and green eyes_, L thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts just in time to see the obvious relief on Haruhi's face.

"You speak English?!" He blurted out, before covering his mouth in horror, unable to stop himself from blurting out again. "I-I'm so sorr-," the apology Harry spluttered out was stopped by a pale finger delicately placed on his lips.

"There is no need to apologize, Haruhi. Any person would find relief at being able to communicate with someone in a foreign country." Leaning in slightly, L chuckled at the expression on the boy's face.

L watched as his acquaintance's face flushed a slight red, curiously, before realizing where his finger was. Almost reluctantly, he removed his finger from those soft lips before scratching the back of his neck with his other hand. "Ah, now _I_ apologize for that," he stated casually, in an attempt to reduce a possible awkward moment.

Harry's face was still red as he responded, "I-It's alright." Clearing his throat slightly, he continued, "If anything, I owe you for making that other guy leave."

Turning back in the direction of his bakery and home, Harry continued walking and allowed his new acquaintance to fall into step beside him. Some of the students who still lingered on the campus watched as the odd duo crossed the campus, some more jealous than others.

However the two ignored the students as they continued on, each silent as they were lost in their thoughts. Finally, after what seemed like a few hours, Harry tilted his head and watched L from the corner of his eye. "How did you know I was from England, anyways?"

"How did I? Your coloring, and the fact that you were uncomfortable with speaking in Japanese, proved that you are foreign to this country. As to specifically where you were from, I took a 95 percent estimate that, given your accent, you were either born in England, or you lived there until very recently." L smiled as congenially as possible as he shifted to look curiously at his companion, "In other words, as I have stayed in England numerous times before…I recognized your accent."

Harry's lips formed into a silent "Oh" before he bit his lip as he searched himself for the keys so he could unlock his bakery, having arrived just as L finished his explanation. L generously took the heavy bags from the struggling boy and stood aside as Harry opened the door.

Stepping inside the building, the only sign of L's surprise at seeing the cake shop was the slight widening of his eyes, and even that was unnoticeable except to those who knew him well.

'_Oh my…I didn't know he was the owner of the new…perhaps Watari…'_ L's cake-filled thoughts ended abruptly at the sound of Haruhi's voice. "Excuse me?" L asked as he turned to look at the shop owner once more.

Harry just smiled before stating his request once more.

"Could you set the bags on the counter? I'll be back one moment." L shuffled deeper into the shop as if what he was doing caused great difficulty, he then slowly placed the bags where asked. His eyes took to gazing at the sample cakes exhibited behind the glass.

"Take a look through and find the one you want. I shall have it done tomorrow, and send it to you." Harry returned with a heavy looking book, which he handed carefully to L.

"Excuse me?" L looked up, wide-eyed.

"It's the best way I thought I could repay you especially since I open the day after tomorrow. It would be nice to have someone to test a cake first." Harry shrugged. His statement was a lie, Harry knew that his cakes were delicious; all of his old friends had said so. But Ryuzaki did not know this, and if stating that he needed someone to taste a cake first before opening would get Ryuzaki to accept this payment, then….

Harry idly watched as Ryuzaki carefully flipped through the pages, looking through the variety of cakes. He stopped at a picture of a strawberry-chocolate ganache cake; L peered up at him, before asking if he was sure.

Seeing Haruhi nod in response, L slowly turned the book towards Harry and pointed to the strawberry-chocolate ganache cake. Peering at the recipe, Harry identified it as one of his favorite cakes.

"Are you sure, Ryuzaki?" Seeing a resolute expression on his face, Harry chuckled before marking the page number down on a piece of paper. "I suppose you are."

Placing the piece of paper on the counter, Harry swallowed before slowly speaking up, hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid Ryuzaki would hate him.

"Ryuzaki?" L looked up curiously from the cell phone he had 'borrowed,' blinking questioningly as he watched Harry take a deep breath before continuing. "Y-You're the first person I made an acquaintance with so far. I don't usually like going to nightclubs or anything like that, like any other guy would, so I'm usually not very forward but…friends?"

Having placed the phone down as Harry was speaking, he slowly smiled, pleased that he wouldn't have to resort to stalking the boy in order to get close to him.

"Hai…Haruhi-kun. I would like that very much." Seeing Haruhi give him a wide smile created a pleasant feeling within himself.

'_It might not be the exact relationship I want with you…Haruhi-kun…but it's a start. And I swear to myself that I will not let Kira, or Light-kun, take you from me.'_


	3. The Suspicion

Gyahaha!! I've been living in a blissful ecstasy at all the reviews. Thank you everyone! Also, thanks to the lovely **KounetsuDeb** for acting as a beta for all my chapters. She's the best anyone could ever ask for. There'll be an author's note at the end of the chapter with Q&As concerning some details I've been asked about. Some of it might be more important to some more than others, but hopefully it'll answer any questions asked/have yet to be asked. Also, I placed asterisks by certain points, so there'll be some explanations to my logic, as well. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I should think the fuzz should know that I don't own anything dealing with Death Note, OR Harry Potter, by now…. :(

**The Suspicion**

'_It might not be the exact relationship I want with you…Haruhi-kun…but it's a start. And I swear to myself that I will not let Kira, or Light-kun, take you from me.'_

~~~~~~Now~~~~~~

After exchanging phone numbers with Haruhi, of which he had a hard time determining which phone he should use for Haruhi's number (the I-Need-Cake-Now phone or the I Need-A-Break-From-Light-NOW phone*), and promising to have Watari collect the cake the next day, L exited the shop.

Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, glad that the meeting went fairly well for something that didn't have to deal with business. Deciding to reward himself, he slowly pulled out a cookie, and began to munch on it as he shuffled down the street towards the KIRA Investigation Headquarters.

He idly wondered if Light-kun was stirring up outrage and mayhem in the headquarters due to Misa's subsequent kidnapping. At the thought of the possible trouble he would soon encounter, L stopped and began smiling rather creepily- at which people began to back away slowly- before continuing on again.

Indeed, he could not wait to see Light-kun's face when he sees the person responsible for Misa's kidnapping. _You're half exposed, Light-kun….I wonder how you'll wiggle out of this now,_ the detective thought gleefully, or as gleeful as L could get rather.

Sighing, he finished off his cookie before heading towards headquarters, his pace quickening. His silly co-workers would start to ask questions if he delayed any longer.

~~~~~~Meanwhile, back at Headquarters~~~~~~

It…was chaos. Pure and simple. The detectives were all arguing over the capture of one Misa Amane. It was against their unofficial 'code of ethics', on the other hand, L must have had good reason to suspect her, and so it was in their favor to bring her in for interrogation.

As such, this was the sight L came to see as he entered the room. Professional, unassuming detectives arguing it out like children over the sandbox. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

L stood there quietly, lazily peering at each person in the room before releasing the door, allowing it to close with a bang.

Immediately the room went silent as each individual looked up at L, surprise and shame at being caught in a childish situation apparent on their faces.

L coughed to discreetly hide a chuckle before speaking up. "I assume, by your arguing, you've found out about Misa Amane, well don't be….It was necessary."

In an attempt to recover themselves, everyone started to sit down, trying to keep their shattered reputations in tact.

"But, Ryuzaki, are you absolutely sure it was necessary to have her chained up like…like a prisoner of war?" Yagami Soichiro asked solemnly after all, she was Light's girlfriend, according to his own son. Each member paused before looking towards the observation window solemnly, where the young girl stood, placed in a straight-jacket and chained to the upright table. Her hearing and vision impaired by the blindfold and headphones.

"Yagami-san, if I had another option, I'd use it. Unfortunately, as she is a suspect of being the second Kira, we need to be more cautious than previously thought. Remember, the second Kira has a possible way of killing with just one look."

L sighed and was about to go on when the building's system alarm started beeping. Turning towards the TV screen, L pressed on the remote before sighing. "Yagami-san, your son's outside. Perhaps you should fetch him?"

Chief Yagami stood, bowed, then walked out. Pausing at the door, Yagami turned towards L. "L…I have respected you and your decisions so far. However, I can only hope you're wrong on this. If only because I do not want to think of my son as having met Kira in person."**

L gave a small nod of acknowledgment before the Chief of Police left.

The room plunged into silence as each occupant became lost in thought. L himself reverting back to his nervous habit of chewing on his thumb.

Everyone looked up at the sound of feet pounding down the hallway, towards the door. Everybody but L flinched when the doors opened with a bang, and Light hurled himself towards L, pinning him against the wall.

"Why?" He shoved L against the wall for emphasis, "Damn it , Ryuzaki, WHY?!"

Entering the room, Yagami gaped at his son's behavior, "Light, stop this behavior of yours. I think," here he glanced at the rest of the detectives, "that everyone here is somewhat in agreement with this."

Sensing that he wouldn't get retribution today, if not the week, Light deflated- mostly from barely restrained anger than resignation- and released L's shoulders.

L slid down the wall and to his feet with a slight whoosh before calmly moving to take his seat again. "I should think you would know the answer to that, Light-kun," he muttered blandly. "You know, your anger management skills are really quite nonexistent…they deeply reflect how _Kira_ would have reacted."

Light gripped the table hard, his knuckles turning white, and it was only his father's hand on his shoulder that kept him from leaping over to L once more.

Instead, he decided to insult L, even if it didn't make him seem very mature in the grown-ups' eyes. "Well, with the way you're carrying on about Kira, makes me think you want to get into his _pants_, Ryuzaki." He snapped back.***

Everyone paused at that comment before eyes focusing on to L.

Matsuda, being the 'kid-in-a-grown-man's-body' type fidgeted slightly. "Eheheh, Ryuzaki-kun. You never did mention where you had gone. You were out all morning."

Some with the more perverted mind blanched before quickly backtracking from that particular thought.

L blinked, one thought going through his head, _…Shit…_

Recovering quickly, he dully explained. "I went to my favorite bakery to try their new cake."

Light was the only one to notice the slight pause before the explanation.

_So….there's something he doesn't want us finding out…Or, rather, it's something he specifically doesn't want me finding out. Ryuzaki, whatever it is, I WILL find what you're hiding. And then…I shall destroy it._

**Author's note:** So, there's chapter three for you! I could have written more, but this gives off a kind of cliffy. How evil of me. :} And, during Fall Break, I've been inspired to write an omake. A "what-if" situation in which his meeting with Harry doesn't go exactly the way he wants it to. Enjoy!

**Omake**

"Ryuzaki?" L looked up curiously from the cell phone he had 'borrowed,' blinking questioningly as he watched Harry take a deep breath before continuing. "Y-You're the first person I made an acquaintance with so far. I don't usually like going to nightclubs or anything like that, like any other guy would, so I'm usually not very forward but…friends?"

L frowned, not liking that thought, but refrained from commenting as he let Haruhi continue on. "It's not that I don't like you or anything, because you seem to be nice, but.. I just thought you should know before you start developing feelings or anything, but…."

Harry fidgeted, suddenly very nervous. After a gentle prompting from L, Harry sighed before continuing. "Light-kun is my boyfriend.. we've been pen pals for a few years, and-"

Whatever Harry was going to say next stopped as he watched in a sort of fascination as L fell to the floor in a dead faint.

~Fin

**Notes on the asterisks:**

1.) Okay, seriously, has anyone ever wondered why L carries so many cell phones with him? I know that it's because he's acts as the top three detectives in the world, and he has a lot of work. But I figure there has to be at least one phone specifically for cake or to get away from Light's rage (i.e.: calling Watari for cake).

2.) Okay, okay, I know people are thinking 'But doesn't Chief Yagami know that L suspects Light already? They bugged the house for seven days, for Pete's sake!'. The reasoning for Chief to say that is, simply put, this happened but, after the bugs were done, pretty much everyone but L accepted that Light could be innocent, and they have more suspicion placed on Misa now…..in other words, the authoress was too lazy to change her chapter plot after writing it, and this lack of suspicion will be important in later chapters. .;

3.) The comment is definitely not characteristic of Light, I know, but his purpose for making it is to put the, figuratively speaking, spotlight on L and his whereabouts now, instead of Light and Kira. Being that Matsuda was there, Light trusted that Matsuda, being his usual self, would somehow get the conversation going onto that strain of thought.

**Question and Answer Time:**

~**I got one question concerning Mello, and if he'd be in the story.**

Well, as I was thinking about it, I thought about my plot, where I wanted it to go, and who would be the main character to make it go. I'm going to have to say this: I might try to bring him in, but, if I do, then it won't be until after the investigation is solved, and it'll possibly only be for a few chapters. It really all depends on how this story develops from here on out. So have no fears that I'm automatically going to nix the suggestion, I just need to find a way to work him in.

~ **Okay, another question is concerning Harry and the Shinigami. Will Harry be able to see Ryuk and Rem?**

Well, really I don't think so at the moment. However, I think in time Harry will suspect something's going on that far beyond the muggle realm. I'm holding with the belief that any magical being, wizards included, can somewhat sense when there's something close by that doesn't belong. For example: A wizard can usually tell when a Dementor is approaching before it appears because of the way it sucks the happiness out of people. I think, for now, Harry will get a slight tingly sensation, and will think 'What is that?' whenever Ryuk or Rem are nearby but, as he hasn't touched the notebook yet, he can't actually see them. Does this make sense?

~ **Is Harry the Master of Death in this fic, and will the Death Note affect him?**

When I first heard of the Master of Death thing in Harry Potter, I thought of something similar to a vampire. Harry will NOT be immortal, remember he has the medical problem, if anything he'll have a shorter life span than a wizard. However, I'm going to go ahead and ease fears that Harry will die from the Death Note: No, he won't. If Harry can survive a Basilisk bite, then he'll definitely survive that. However, I don't want to give away what will happen until it's time. Gotta keep some secrets and all, ya?

~ **Will Luna be in this story, and will she have any direct affect with the investigation?**

You want to know?.....You really want to know? Okay, lean in closer. You ready? *whispers* It's a secret.

~ Okay, this is not so much a Q and A, as just a point. Personally I don't want to kill off Light. He might be bad and evil, especially in the live action movies, but he started the whole Kira thing with good intentions. Remember, "The highway to Hell is paved with good intentions," and all that. So, later towards the end, I'm going to put up a poll. I don't want to kill Light off. If I can find a way to suitably punish Light without killing him off, would you readers be alright with that? In other words *cough* Can I keep him _pwease?_ *Chibi eyes* I promise to give him walks and take care of him. Seriously though, the punishment would be hard, but suitable. Just think it over, and vote when the time comes, alright?


	4. The Hunt

I finally updated! I hope you readers will enjoy this chapter as much as the others. The only other comments I have to say is that I have decided what punishment I want to give Light, and no, it won't have anything to do with Misa, because it's something she'll be punished with, as well. I think you readers will be very surprised by what I have decided on, though. I think that's pretty much it.

Disclaimer: As I said before, the fuzz should know…I don't own anything….T^T

Warnings: Rather dark/graphic towards the beginning, but I don't think it's that bad. Character death is implied, though.

**The Hunt**

Running….

Panting…

Screams in the distance...

'_HurryhurryIhavetohurrygogogo'_

Smoke blocked the moon from shining down. Tree branches scraped against his cheeks, leaving welts behind. Whatever pain there was, it was easy to ignore after practice of ignoring more severe injuries when faced with a fight for survival.

The "Point Me" spell broke some hours ago, unable to hold with constant motion and lack of concentration.

'_Hurryhurryhavetosaveher'_

The forest thinned, creating a clearing.

His heart stopped.

Death Eaters cackling and shrieking as they debauched a fresh, mutilated corpse.

'_Ohgodohgodforgiveme'_

The smell of piss, semen, and blood filled the air as a vile mixture.

'_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryohgod'_

He was too late to save his friend.

Cho Chang.

Bitter tears ran down his cheeks as he stared blankly at the limp body, not even fully intact.

One Death Eater leisurely tossed a bloody eyeball up into the air before catching it in a gloved hand as he watched his companions have their fun.

None in the group noticed he was there.

Bright green eyes glowed with rage as he whipped out the Elder Wand.

Thick fog settled in before he could do any more, and he fell to the ground as whispers of the dead filled his ears.

_'I'msosorryforgivemeforgiveme**PLEASE**''_

Pale, bloodstained hands clutched at his ears, trying to block out the voices. Whimpers and pleas where ignored.

The same green eyes snapped wide open as Haruhi struggled for breath. Slowly lowering his hands from his ears, he looked over to check the time. The time 3:00 A.M. blinked on the clock before the zero changed to a one.

'_Great, just great. I thought I would be able to sleep by now.'_ Harry thought as he slowly got out of the bed, trying to ignore the last of the whispers of the dead.

Stretching, he sighed as his muscles slowly lost their tension, and he headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower before trying to decide what he should do now.

'_From what I have seen so far, the wizarding society in Japan is far more competent government-wise…but…They never had to deal with Voldemort the way we had to over in Europe. I was able to stop him before he could spread his forces this far. They wouldn't understand my dreams and the torture I've gone through.' _

Shuffling into the kitchen, Haruhi fixed himself a cup of Chamomile tea before sitting in the small rocking chair he had bought before leaving.

The slow rocking soothed his nerves as further reminders that he was at his apartment in Japan. The people in his dream were dead now.

Sighing, he placed his cup on the counter before picking up his two-way mirror.

"Luna Lovegood."

During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry found Luna Lovegood to be a close friend. Her personality lacking in judgment and expectance refreshing compared to the volatile one of Ron and the "all-knowing" one of Hermione.

As such, after the debacle at the end of fifth year, Harry immediately sought to replace the broken mirror Sirius had bought for him.

Sensing a need to keep in contact with Luna, he gave the corresponding mirror to her with the promise that he would contact her whenever he needed help or advice.

Now was as good a time as any for help.

"Hello Luna," Haruhi stated, giving her a tired smile.

"You called for help, Haruhi. The Springersnubs* have infested your dreams, haven't they?" Luna stated more than asked. Her clairvoyant eyes large and unblinking as she took in the bags under Haruhi's eyes.

More than used to her turnabout phrases, Haruhi merely shrugged, "I did not wake you too early, did I?" After all, he was not sure what time zone she was in anymore.

Instead of answering, Luna tilted her head, as if an invisible being was whispering in her ear, before giving him a small smile. "I shall be there tonight. I hear the number of Blibbering Humdingers in Japan are particularly high."

Sighing in slight exasperation, Haruhi gave her a real smile before cancelling the call.

Glancing at a clock once more, he gave a small smile before heading down to the bakery kitchen to get prepared, feeling slightly more lighthearted.

After all, he had a cake to prepare.

**~~~~~~The House of Chief Yagami~~~~~~ **

Step.

Step.

Step.

Pause…

Change in directions.

Ryuk floated in the air, eyeing Light in amusement as he paced the floor of his room in anger.

Fuming, Light snatched the apple sitting on his desk, and tossed it over his shoulder towards Ryuk's direction, not even bothering to know if he caught it or not.

Catching said apple, Ryuk chuckled before devouring it in one bite, core and all.

"You're amused…Ryuk…" Light stated, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Ryuk only grinned, but otherwise ignored him. After all, Light was only a temporary source of amusement, and there were others in the world just like him.

Fuming at the thought of Ryuzaki, Light quickly rushed to his desk chair and started staring at his computer screen, lost in thought.

"Something Ryuzaki said this afternoon…." He contemplated, half to Ryuk and half to himself. Quickly stretching his hands out, he started to hack into the search engine, looking for any mentions of new bakeries within the last week.

Peering curiously over Light's shoulder, Ryuk gave him a questioning look, curious to see where he was heading with that statement.

Seeing Ryuk's reflection on the computer screen, Light sighed, as if the Shinigami should be smart enough to figure it out on his own, before explaining.

"Up until this afternoon, Ryuzaki only ever went to one particular bakery for cake. Not only that, but he always sent Watari to get the cake for him. Especially if he thought that getting cake by himself could cut into time that could be spent in solving the Kira case."

Light gave a self-satisfied smirk. "After all, that's logical. It's what Ryuzaki would do…However, that day in the park, Ryuzaki left abruptly. It was unusual, even for himself. He probably didn't think I noticed because of Misa, but I did. Ryuzaki found something or someone that caused him to leave. The only question is what?"

Light was about to drift off on his thoughts once more before a newspaper clipping caught his eye. It was from an English newspaper, talking about how a Sir Potter Harry would be opening a bakery called "Dulce de Leche".

Light quickly bookmarked the article before searching for information on Potter Harry. However, what Light found was sorely lacking:

Name: Harry Potter

Birthdate: 31 July 1980

Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased), James Potter (deceased)

Relatives: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (deceased), Vernon Dursley (deceased),

Dudley Dursley (deceased)

As Light scrolled through Harry's history, he was annoyed at finding more questions than answers on who this 'Harry' was. Why was his family dead? Why was there no mention of him from the ages 11 to 17? And most importantly, what did this person do to get 'Sir' as a title?

While Light was floundering around with these questions, Ryuk grinned inwardly at all the information written on the Potter boy. For what Light did not know was that the newspaper article was written by a muggle branch of the Daily Prophet, designed and maintained by a small group of squibs for squibs and muggle borns.**

While the majority of the Wizarding World never heard of electricity before, the major newspaper company spent an abundance of money in creating a way for their news to spread and, in the process, achieve more profits than ever before. They paid for the best, from the best muggle born scientists, to theorists, searching for a way to combine a website with magic.

The end result was a website where it wasn't so much 'soaked' in magic like wizarding cameras and cars, but where the website would take a computer's ID number, and scan through to see if the owner of said computer was muggle, muggle born, or squib. Depending on how magical the person's family was depended on the search results in the website. In short, it was very similar to a light form of glamour, subtly cloaking any mentions of magic to any muggle who stumbled across it.

This; however, did not stop Ryuk from reading everything about the boy. Ryuk's eyes narrowed in amusement as he realized that this was the boy that had managed to acquire all three Hallows. For indeed, Harry was big news in the Shinigami world, all having grumbled that the boy gained them fair-in-square.

Though this boy managed to acquire the name "Master of Death," it was really in title only.

'_Or it's supposed to be in title only. I wouldn't be surprised if he manages to gain a power or two at his position, if he really is as powerful as we Shinigamis have heard.'_

Ryuk turned his head to study Light. _'This human just provided me with more amusement. I can't wait to see how he reacts.'_

~~~~~~Dulce de Leche Bakery~~~~~~

While waiting for the cake to cool on the cooling rack, Harry checked the time. Seeing that it was around midmorning, Harry dialed Ryuzaki's number.

"Hello? Ryuzaki? I'm just about done with the cake…Yeah, it's okay to come pick it up now…okay, bye."

Harry hung up, and went back to work, carefully decorating the cake with strawberries, and making sure that the finishing touches were as perfect as he could possibly make it.

Right as he finished the cake, Harry looked up and saw a figure about to knock on the door. When he opened the door, Harry flushed a little.

"H-Hello, Ryuzaki."

~~~~~~Upington, South Africa~~~~~~

Staring up at the airport building of Upington, South Africa. A certain platinum blonde-haired girl smiled absentmindedly before slowly entering the building for her trip to Japan. Her head in the clouds, she started humming a nonsensical little tune as she waited for her flight.

'_I am coming…Haruhi…'_

Asterisk Note:

*Springersnubs: Little parasites that tend to attach themselves to troubled or depressed people, making people lose sleep. Here, Luna is using it out of context to show that she knows Harry's having trouble sleeping.

**Okay. So, my thinking is that how can wizards know about cars and cameras, yet still not know about electricity/engines/etc.? The way I see it is that Wizarding cars don't actually have magic cast upon them. After all that wouldn't make them run. But, rather, specific parts of a car are lightly 'sprayed' with magic. For example, the wheels to make a car jump ahead of traffic. I would think it should be the same with a computer or a laptop, only less complex. I'm really hoping that people buy this idea, because it's going to be important in later chapters for Ryuk to know who Harry is.

Okay, so I'm hoping that people who wanted Luna in the story are happy now that she's mentioned. I guess I should have put this in my last chapter, but, I'll just say it now in case people think that chapters are short or that somehow I'm abandoning it:

No, I'm not abandoning it, I was waiting for some feed back from a friend on this chapter, and never got it. I really wanted to make sure that the newspaper idea had merit. *Grumpy Face* But, anyways. Please realize that, outside of this story, I DO have a life. I'm a senior in college as a music major with a job. That said, within the next few weeks, don't expect another update until next month.

As a music major, I have to undergo a…trial, I suppose you could say. In short, I have to do a hearing, pass it, then do a senior recital in order to graduate. My hearing is the week after next. If I don't pass the hearing, then I don't get to graduate next semester. That would be bad.

So don't think it's abandoned. Personally, I would say that, after a year, a story could be considered abandoned…not two months and three days. I'm hoping that the person who reviewed, asking if it's abandoned understands this. :)


	5. The Opening

Wow! I'm so pleased with all my reviewers. I want to thank you for your kindness and patience at the wait on updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Harry Potter...if I did, then L would be stalking Harry as well as Kira.

**The Opening**

Harry flushed lightly at seeing Ryuzaki on the stoop. "H-Hello, Ryuzaki…come on in." Harry blushed once more before stepping back, allowing the man to step inside. "I just got done with it. Tell me what you think, okay?"

Ryuzaki looked around with interest. Last time he was here, he didn't get much a chance to see the inside, as there were more important things to look at (the cakes and Haruhi). But, as he was looking now, he could see that the place was tastefully decorated with cozy looking booths and chairs for those who decided to eat at the bakery. There were also bookshelves full of books, for those who wanted a quiet read while they waited on their orders.

Harry, noticing that Ryuzaki was looking around from where he was standing, smiled nervously. "I figured I could get more profit if I sold teas and coffees as well as cake, and had the place more like a café."

Ryuzaki turned back to Haruhi once more, giving him a pleased look. "You will do very well. The decorations are something that both adults and adolescences will enjoy."

Harry turned to get the cake, in an attempt to hide his blush before giving the detective a small smile. "Your encouragement means much to me…now, why don't you sit at a booth? It'll be more comfortable to talk sitting, and you can try my cake."

Ryuzaki blinked before obediently crouching in a nearby booth as Harry brought the cake and some silverware over. Harry, noticing his sitting position, blinked, but did not say anything. After all, there are other habits some people have that are considerably more bizarre. Who was he to dictate how another person sat? Instead, he busied himself in cutting a slice for his new friend.

Surprised by a lack of incredulity that most people reacted with whenever they saw him sitting, he found himself liking Harry more and more. It was nigh impossible to find another person who wasn't bothered by his actions.

It was as Harry was cutting the cake, though, that he frowned, noticing a blemish on Harry's hand. Like lightening, his hand reached out to grasp Harry's wrist, pulling it under his scrutinizing gaze.

Ryuzaki frowned once more. "Haruhi….who gave you these scars? _'I will not tell lies'_?" Harry blinked, trying to gain the use of his hand back to no avail.

"N-No one…It's okay, Ryuzaki. The person is in jail." With that, Harry tugged his wrist out of Ryuzaki's grip, and placed the cake slice in front of him.

Seeing that Haruhi wouldn't budge, Ryuzaki let the subject drop for today, not wanting to get into a possible fight with the one person he wanted to court. He needed Haruhi to see that, though he can provide for (and protect) him, Ryuzaki also wouldn't push and be overbearing in his attempts.

'_After I leave,'_ the detective promised himself. _'After I leave, I'll look into who could have possibly hurt him.'_

It was after nearly two hours of talking and a "getting to know you" session that L finally had to tear himself from Haruhi's presence.

"I enjoyed your cake very much. I'll be sure to buy all my cakes here now," L said, stepping out of the bakery with a box holding the rest of his cake. Smiling, Harry stepped out, seeing him off.

"If you ever need anything for any business meetings or for a gathering, I can also make these cakes as individual servings," Harry added.

They stared at each other a moment before L quickly muttered a 'goodbye,' and left. Harry stayed, watching as he left into the distance.

~~~Scene Change~~~

The next day proved to be hectic for Harry. It was the official opening of his shop and, so far, has been drawing a large crowd. It was a crowd large enough that, if L had been there, Light would not have had to be worried about attracting the detective's suspicious attention.

As such, L was not there, though Light just assumed that L would come later when he was finished interrogating Misa once more, and Light would be able to finally get a glimpse of who could have possibly met L.

The length of the line slowly shortened until Light was able to get a clear view of the owner of the bakery. And…surprisingly enough, did not fit any of Light's expectations.

Perhaps spending time around L had skewed his perception…after all, after spending any amount of time with L, one starts to understand why not wearing socks could be advantageous. They cling almost uncomfortably to the foot and- but no…he was drifting, and had almost forgotten the reason for coming here to begin with…

Stepping up to the counter he ordered a green tea before taking in the owner's appearance. Funny, he imagined that L would only be interested in another person if that person had the same personality as L himself. He imagined that the person would have had unkempt hair, and bland clothing choice.

_But I suppose even L can have some good choices in people who are aesthetically pleasing,_ Light humbled to himself. _When I become God of the new world, I shall crush L more by stealing this person's affections away from him, and then I shall kill L…. No, maybe it would be more satisfying if I kept L alive, just so he could see every single day that the person he likes has fallen in love with me._

Seeing as no one had come up behind him wanting to order, Light allowed a charming smile to appear on his face. "Well," he began, "you seem to be getting a good bit of business on your first day,"- here he took a glance at the person's nametag- "Haruhi."

Said person flushed a little, and scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Ah… To be perfectly honest, I did not think that I'd be this popular on the first day. I thought it would take longer for news to spread and such." Harry could only silently thank the gods that he was able to find his book on translation spells, and was able to successfully cast one on himself. So far, he would only have it on when doing business, or doing monetary transaction, not wanting his natural study of the language to be hindered.

Light smiled a tad more brightly, "Well, you have no reason to be so modest." Light paused before looking slightly concerned. "You have not really had much time to tour around you, have you. Well, if you'd like, I might be able to give you a guided tour when you have a chance."

Haruhi opened his mouth, about to say that he wasn't really about to go out with strangers, but Light continued, "See, I actually came to meet you, because a friend of mine told me about you…You know Ryuzaki, yes?"

Haruhi blushed a little at the name of his friend, "Yes….it is hard to forget about one such as Ryuzaki." Light's eyes narrowed slightly, close to letting Kira shine through. But he contained himself. Haruhi did not seem to notice the change.

"Ah, see? We can help you become more familiar with this area." Haruhi gave him a grateful smile. "I would appreciate that."

Light just smiled before taking a sip of his tea.

~~~Scene Change~~~

Later that night, Haruhi was sweeping up the remaining spilled crumbs and dust when he heard someone knocking on the door in the rhythmic pattern of 'Claire de la Lune'. Haruhi smiled, and hurried to open the door.

"Luna!" He exclaimed, happy at seeing one of his old friends again.

Stepping aside to let her in, he began firing questions at her, what had she been doing up until now? Where did she travel? Rolling her eyes, she squeezed his arm before shushing him. "I brought something back for you, if you'll give me the chance to show you, Harry."

He blinked, not quite sure if he wanted to accept something from her or not. Last time she gave him something, Puffskeins somehow became attracted to his presence. It was really wasn't noticeable whenever he was moving about, but, once, he woke up from a nap only to find himself covered head-to-toe in the furry creatures.

"Er…sure…I think." Ignoring his comment, Luna dug into one of her bags before thrusting a small package into his hand. "Here, and don't drop it. It can be fragile."

Haruhi fumbled with the object a moment before slowly unwrapping it. Holding it up with two fingers, he watched curiously as the crystals glinted dully in the artificial light. "Not that I'm happy or anything, Lu, but…what is it exactly?" Luna smiled indulgently at him, as if the question was coming from a child. "It's a necklace, Harry."

Haruhi gave her a mock glare, "Don't be cute. Yeah, I know that, but usually, when you give gifts, they have something attached."

Luna gave him an unusually sad smile. He was referring to the scrying pendant she gave him a few months before the Final Battle. It was because of that particular gift that Hermione was still alive. _It was ironic_, Harry thought melancholic, _that something 'mione lumped with the Divination Arts actually saved her._ Ever since, Hermione never badmouthed the art of Divination.

Seeing Harry drift in his thoughts, Luna spoke up, breaking him from his memories. "In a way you're right…you see the clear crystals Harry? They are called Herkimer Diamonds, and they are supposed to help wash away bad energy. Cleansing you. The pale white ones are called Selenite…a type of protection stone that can be used for healing, as well."

Haruhi gazed at the necklace in awe of the amount of time Luna put into making the necklace for him. It was obvious that she had to travel to different places just to find the stones. But, to then make the necklace with her bare hands? It would be a present that he would always treasure.

With care, Haruhi unclasped the thin chain, and placed it around his neck. It settled against his chest, and he smiled. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna, reached out to take his hand in hers, and squeezed it. "Don't thank me, Harry…I couldn't see what would happen, but I get the feeling that you'll need it." Harry nodded, knowing to trust her on her feelings.

"So...what exactly have you been doing until arriving in Japan?" Haruhi asked curiously. Luna settled down in a chair, getting comfortable before describing her projects.

"For the past year, I've been travelling throughout Africa.. Starting from the North, and then heading down to the South. I was researching the habits of Whiffleflies and trying to look for the ever-elusive Grumblesnork. My father received word that their mating habits were approaching. It was when I was in South Africa that I received you call."

Harry blinked at the odd words, but gave the equivalent of a mental shrug, used to Luna's personality. "So, what will you be doing now that you're here? I hope you know that I really didn't mean to drag you away from your work."

Luna smiled, "No, but I had timed my travels so that I would be ready to research in Japan whenever you called." She nodded seriously, "I hope you know I've been waiting for the call for almost a week."

Harry frowned. "You knew that I'd be having dream problems?" In answer, Luna just handed him another item. This time it was a dream catcher.

"Your dreams won't haunt you, as long as you keep it above your bed. Keep in mind that, once you're at peace with what happened in the past, you won't need it quite so much."

Harry gave her a hug, unable to express his gratitude through words. After pulling away, Harry sat back in his own chair. "How long will you stay before going off to do your research?"

Luna tilted her head in thought. "I shall be leaving for Wakkanai tomorrow, after lunch. I shall work my way down to Kagoshima through out the months. After I'm done, I shall come back to give you an update on my findings before heading back home to work on the Quibbler."

Harry sighed, not liking that she'd be leaving so soon and on her own. But, she's been doing this in Africa, and he knew that she'd mirror call him if she needed anything.

"Well, I insist you sleep here for the night, then. Also, be careful. I've heard too many reports of heart attacks from Kira."

~~~Scene Change~~~

The night passed too fast for Harry's liking, when he woke up from the couch, having offered Luna the use of his bed. The morning, too, seemed to have passed unusually fast as he helped Luna pack up her things, before heading to his kitchen to make some snacks for her. It was only about a half hour after Luna left, that he heard a knock on the door.

As it was Sunday, and his shop was closed that day, Harry could only wonder about who would be at the door. Opening the door, Harry blinked, wondering what he was doing here. "Yes?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ha! Any guesses on who that could be? Oh how I love suspense. XD Anyways, yeah.. I know it's a little short. But, I really wanted to have something posted for you readers rather than have you wait longer. Because of my haste, this has not been read by a beta. I double-checked this story, though, and did not see any errors. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones. Also.. feels like I rushed Luna's scene a little.. Well, there's an important scene coming up in the next chapter, and it wouldn't work if Luna was still there.

ps: I giggled at the thought of 'L' and 'courting' in the same sentence. Aren't they so cute together?

**Whiffleflies:** Small, flying creatures that tend to inhabit dry places. They are also the reason why some soil can't support plant life very well.

**Grumblesnorks:** An animal that's closely related to the Hippopotamus. In fact, muggles often get the Hippopotamus and Grumblesnorks confused. The biggest difference between them, really, are that Grumblesnorks are able to become invisible and hide their scent from other predators.


	6. Watari

**Watari**

_Opening the door, Harry blinked, wondering what he was doing here. "Yes?"_

It was an old gentleman, but Harry got the distinct feeling that there was a hidden strength within the elderly body. After a few moments spent observing the gentleman and taking in the trench coat and hat, Harry smiled. "I'm afraid the shop's closed sir, unless…is it an order you are wishing to place?"

The older man kindly smiled back. "I do apologize, my boy. My charge had said that you made the most delicious cakes, and insisted that I come here the next time I was on a cake run. You might, perhaps, know him; Ryuzaki?"

Harry- Haruhi he kept telling himself- smiled widely at the mention of his new friend before opening the door wider for the gentleman. "Yes, he helped me out of a bit of a situation when we first met. How is he today, sir?"

Smiling gratefully, the gentleman stepped into the building and removed his hat and coat. "You may call me Watari, lad. Ryuzaki is quite well; though he finished off the cake you made for him last night," Watari's eyes crinkled with amusement, "he was quite insistent that I purchase another cake today regardless of the fact that you were closed."

Haruhi covered his mouth, politely trying, and failing, to hide the small chuckle. "For some reason, I can easily imagine him doing that, Watari."

Watari smiled kindly, already liking the young man who managed to befriend his charge. Most who met Ryuzaki always thought him odd and having some sort of autism like Asperger's Syndrome. No one ever took the time to really know Ryuzaki and, though it kept L's cover safe during cases, one of Watari's greatest regrets was the fact that L never got the chance to make true friends. It took a lot for L to become interested in a person and, as is usually the case, the person in question was usually the killer.

In other words, L never held any interest in someone unless he knew he could arrest them.

So, hearing that L had made a genuine friendship with the young man before him warmed him greatly. Actually, seeing L gain a friend made him feel more relieved than ever. If he were willing to admit to himself, he was getting up there in age, and he hated to think of what might happen to L if there was no other human being who genuinely cared for him.

He could easily see L wasting away in front of the computer, forgetting to eat (even if it was just cake and sweets), and, and Watari dreaded this part, possibly dying during a case; worse yet, L dying on a case with no one to remember him as a human being. Oh, people would remember the famous, or infamous, detective L, but no one would ever mourn for the person behind the gothic letter. He would do anything to help his charge and if Haruhi made L happy, then he would help in any way he could to strengthen their friendship.

Watari shook his head, forcing himself in the present rather than thinking of future possibilities as Harry led him to the counter where the cake book was placed. It was an elegant book, thick parchment-like pages with gild-edging and leather binding. The writing, instead of typed, was written by hand in elegant calligraphy beside detailed pictures of cakes. If it weren't for the fact that the book was on cakes, Watari would have thought that this was the kind of book some mythical being, like a sorcerer, might own.

Haruhi noticed Watari examining the book and smiled wistfully, "That book was given to me by a woman I considered to be my own mother. She had one just like it for her own recipes and, when she discovered my love of cooking, immediately had one made so that I might have a place to write my own recipes."

Watari gave Haruhi a kind smile, "I'm sure she loved you very much."

Haruhi just smiled back once more- this time a thankful smile- before changing the subject. "So, did you decide which cake you wanted yet, Watari?"

Looking down at the book again, Watari turned the book so it was facing Haruhi. "I am thinking Ryuzaki might enjoy the caramel cake, what do you think?" Watari asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Amused, Haruhi nodded, "Yes, I think he might like it, as well. I can have it ready in a couple of hours, if you are needed elsewhere."

"You do not mind if I keep you company, do you?" Watari asked, and Haruhi shook his head.

"No, I don't. If you want, you can bring a chair around to the back, and keep me company as I work."

At those words, Watari smiled and quickly found a chair and place he could sit in while Haruhi gather his ingredients.

The rest of the afternoon flew by with Watari asking questions, and Haruhi answering him. And the more Watari knew of the young man known as Haruhi, the more firm he was on his decision to help Ryuzaki win Haruhi's friendship.

By the time it became time for Watari to leave with a freshly baked cake in hand, he had managed to extract a promise from Haruhi to go on an outing with him and Ryuzaki next Sunday.

_~x~_

"Hey, 'mione. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing new really. My business has been a huge success so far, and I met some interesting people."

Harry smiled as he listened to the voice on the phone, badgering him for information about Japan and the people he met.

"Japan is still wonderful, and I'm starting to learn the language. The people I met? I met a kindly old man named Watari, and a young man named Light. But, perhaps, the most striking individual I've met so far is a man called Ryuzaki."

_~x~_

Meanwhile, in Wakkanai, a young girl watched as a man- an ex-convict who had gone to jail for a crime he did not commit and just recently got paroled- died of a heart attack in the middle of a street. Screams burst through the air as women looked on in fright, some covering the eyes of their children while men hurried their wives away, as police and emergency vehicles rushed to the scene.

The only one not frightened was the girl.

A young girl, with silver-eyes gifted with the sight of the moon; seeing and unseeing the past, the present, and the possibilities of things to come. A girl who, in that moment and in moments yet to come, was somber as fear tainted the hearts and minds of those around her.

Turning her back on the scene, the somber girl hurried away from the scene of evil, all the while praying for the safety of Harry- dear, sweet Harry, who would soon become a key player in the events yet to come.

**Author's Note:** A short chapter and I apologize for that. I also apologize profusely for the extreme lateness of said chapter. However, as my last two years of college came, I found myself concentrating more on my senior recital and studies than fanfiction, only coming on here to read when I got a chance. Then, with the end of college and graduation, I found myself with a massive writer's block, and unable to put pen to paper.

So I consider this chapter to be more of a test drive with training wheels to hopefully get myself out of this funk- and hopefully with longer chapters next time.

Hope you enjoyed this somewhat poor chapter, and I'll try to get chapters out sooner!

Catzi


End file.
